Warmest
by opurple
Summary: Ada kehangatan yang tidak biasa Kise rasakan saat ia memeluk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kehangatan ini, rasa hangat ini, perasaan nyaman dan luar biasa aman menggelitik seluruh sendi perlemahan Kise untuk tenggelam dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Akakise - pls dldr!


**Ada kehangatan yang tidak biasa Kise rasakan saat ia memeluk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kehangatan ini, rasa hangat ini, perasaan nyaman dan luar biasa aman menggelitik seluruh sendi perlemahan Kise untuk tenggelam dalam pelukan pemuda itu. **

**.**

**.**

**Warmest.**

By **opurple**/**septaaa** | **cast:** akashi/kise | **genre:** romance, high school!au | **rated:** M for language | **length:** oneshot (1732 w)

**Disclaimer:** saya tidak memiliki mereka para karakter, tapi ide cerita ini milik saya.

**warning:** unbetaed, typos, penggunaan kata acak, pwp, slash, ooc, dll.

.

* * *

.

_**He feel so warm and familiar.**_

_Gelap._ Yang Kise Ryouta tangkap saat pertama kali menginjak lantai kamar Akashi, sang kapten Rakuzan sekaligus mantan kaptennya. Sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu, dan di akhir tahun setelah kelulusannya, ia melihat mantan kaptennya itu—tiba-tiba—ada di depan gerbang sekolah Kaijo. Entah dorongan dari mana yang membuat pemuda itu tergoda mengikuti ajakan sang emperor—Akashi—untuk membicarakan hal yang terlupakan dulu.

_Takut_. Hal kedua yang Kise tangkap saat Akashi menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Saat pandangan Akashi tidak seperti biasanya, saat tangan kekar pemuda itu berputar-putar di wajahnya, hanya peluh ketakutan yang menyapu seluruh badan Kise, membuat kemeja sekolah Kaijo yang memang sudah tipis itu menjadi lebih transparan. Dan itu malah membuat Akashi yang berada di atasnya bertambah semangat.

Ingin sekali Kise memukul wajah pemuda di atasnya ini, dan menunjukkan betapa ia tak bisa di lecehkan. Namun, sekali lagi—gugahan hati yang membuatnya bertahan lebih lama untuk membiarkan Akashi bertindak lebih lanjut itu menguar, mengira-ngira apa yang dapat dilakukan mantan kaptennya itu.

_Keraguan_. Sesuatu yang muncul di benak Kise setelah Akashi mencium bibirnya, menyesap lehernya, dan mengecupi setiap inci kulitnya. Berbisik lembut yang terkadang tidak Kise tangkap apa yang ia katakan, karena pemuda _pirang_ itu tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Fluktuasinya muncul begitu saja, antara ingin menghentikan semua ini—atau ikut menikmati.

_Geli_. Sengatan yang berefek pada rasa ragu Kise kini lenyap begitu saja. Seolah sengatan itu tengah mengalir pada setiap syaraf kenikmatannya dan telah menyampaikan pesan hebat pada sang indera peraba. Membuat kedua pemuda itu sedikit bersemangat.

"Lebih cepat." kata-kata yang tidak ingin Kise ucapkan namun terus saja terlontar. Rasa kenikmatan karena _penis_ Akashi pada _anus_nya, membuat rektumnya membesar menginginkan kelebihan itu.

"Akashi-_cchi_!" teriakan Kise mengalun sempurna bersamaan datangnya _sperma_ Akashi. dan _orgasme_ mereka yang serentak itu mengalihkan fokus Kise untuk menatap pemuda di atasnya, Akashi.

Hanya suara derit jendela tertiup angin dan deruan napas berat bersahutan yang terdengar dalam keheningan malam setelah kenikmatan datang. Satu dari pemuda itu belum ada yang membuka mulutnya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Jadi ini adalah penafsiran tentang kita melewatkan hal yang terlupakan_. _heh, Akashi-_cchi_?" Kise mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi dan menarik sudut bibirnya, _semua sudah terjadi. _

"Anggap saja begitu. Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Kise mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Akashi yang kini telah beranjak dari tubuhnya. Ia berpikir sekali lagi, "_Eh menyukainya, ya_..." diulang lagi kata-kata Akashi barusan yang membuat Kise tersenyum kecut, padahal tadi ia sempat panik, padahal ia tadi sempat takut, dan ragu-ragu yang teramat dalam, apa ini yang disebut dengan—Masokis.

.

* * *

.

_**He felt solid and safe.**_

"Kau menggelikan." Kise menyikut Akashi yang kini berbaring di sampingnya, menatap langit-langit remang kamar Akashi bersama-sama, menertawakan diri mereka yang sama saja menggelikannya.

Kise menolehkan wajahnya, "Ne, Akashi-_cchi_," panggilan lembut Kise ikut merefleksikan alihan Akashi untuk menatap ke arahnya, "kalau teman-teman tahu, mereka akan mengolok-olok kita homo loh. Kau tak malu?"

"Hn.." hanya sebuah dengusan yang Kise dapatkan. Pemuda _merah_ itu hanya menyeringai, "Bukankah ini menguntungkan untukmu? Mereka akan tahu kalau kau tidak normal, kan?"

"Sial.. kau menang." Kise mendengus, ia tahu yang dimaksud dengan Akashi, mereka—mereka, para gadis maupun _fans_ yang suka mengajak Kise kencan. Sampai-sampai Kise merasa jengah sekaligus tak nyaman di hantui para gadis itu. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga di kenal sebagai Kise yang keras kepala dan suka merajuk. Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat pertama Kise kenal Akashi, pemuda itulah satu-satunya orang yang tidak berminat untuk dekat dengannya—karena hey, Kise itu model dan ia rasa ia cukup baik untuk dijadikan teman. Seorang Akashi yang Kise kenal adalah—orang yang memiliki sikap menuntut dan memiliki tendensi semacam, menyebabkan imej dirinya menjadi dingin dan ditakuti.

"Dan Akashi-_cchi_ akan dalam masalah jika orang-orang tahu dia belok." Kise tersenyum kemenangan menatap lawan bicaranya yang kini menaikan alisnya.

Alih-alih membantah Kise, Akashi kembali mengesah, beralih pandang ke jendela kamarnya. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Uh..." Kise mengembungkan pipinya, ia memang tidak pernah bisa meng-skak Akashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pasti nanti akan ada tajuk berita tentang, _Kise Ryouta being a gay for Akashi Seijuurou_," kalimat yang terlontar dari Akashi itu sukses membuat Kise geram dan membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi pemuda itu yang entah kenapa hobi sekali mengskak orang.

Akashi masih terkekeh, ia menatap punggung Kise lembut, tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah Akashi tiduri jika sedang merajuk. Hanya saja—ini lebih lucu, atau malah menggelikan? Mengingat Kise adalah pria.

Akashi memutuskan untuk memeluk Kise, hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan jika melihat orang merajuk—bukannya menenangkan ia biasanya malah tak peduli. Tapi ini Kise, pemuda itu sudah mengukir hal yang berbeda di hati Akashi.

"Kise, jangan pernah pedulikan mereka. Hanya dengarkan aku, hanya aku, dan aku." Akashi menyesap harum rambut lembut Kise, menarik si pemilik rambut lembut itu lebih dekat didekapnya.

"Dapatkah aku percaya padamu?" lirih. suara yang keluar dari bibir Kise terlalu lirih, seolah ada keraguan disana. Dan Akashi tidak menyukai itu.

Akashi mengencangkan dekapannya, "Tak ada alasan untukmu untuk ragu padaku, Ryouta."

Ada kehangatan yang tidak biasa Kise rasakan saat ia memeluk orang lain, kehangatan ini, rasa hangat ini, perasaan nyaman dan luar biasa aman menggelitik seluruh sendi perlemahan Kise untuk tenggelam dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Aneh—dan terasa sedikit err, entahlah, Kise belum pernah merasakan cinta selama berpetualang di masa mudanya ini. Dan sialnya lagi, ia tidak mengekspektasikan dirinya akan menjadi seorang _gay_.

.

* * *

.

_**He wanted to bury his face in the curve of his neck. **_

"Jangan memperlakukanku seolah aku wanita, dan—Hey Akashi-_cchi_! Hentikan tangan-tangan nakalmu itu!" Kise menyikap selimut yang sebelumnya Akashi pasang ditubuh mereka, dan Kise yang mendudukkan dirinya dengan paksa itu berhasil melepaskannya dari dekap Akashi. Ia memicingkan matanya menatap Akashi, rasa ingin memukul Akashi hadir lagi dibenak Kise saat ia melihat pemuda itu hanya menyeringai sok manis padanya.

"Baik. Aku mengaku, aku memang hipokrit. Tapi tolong aku juga pihak yang tidak ingin didominasi di dalam hubungan ini!"

Akashi hanya memutar rentina matanya menatap malas pada pemuda yang telah ia _klaim_ menjadi miliknya itu. Kise memang kekanakkan dan suka mempermasalahkan hal-hal tak penting. Dan Akashi sudah menyiapkan segala kemungkinan untuk menghadapinya, si keras kepala yang sok nakal itu sebenarnya terlihat hanya seperti pemuda polos yang baru mengenal dunia kemarin malam, sejak ia berkenalan dan Kise yang berkata _sarkasme_ padanya itu hanya sebuah sentakan lelucon bagi Akashi yang telah menaruh perhatian pada Kise sejak pertama pemuda itu masuk _klub basket Teiko_. Sudah hampir tiga tahun Akashi habiskan waktunya untuk memahami sosok Kise. Membiarkannya bersenggawa dengan para gadis, membiarkannya selalu absen sekolah maupun latihan hanya karena dunia modelingnya, membiarkannya mendapat masalah dari guru maupun pelatihnya. Ia sungguh hanya membiarkan Kise menikmati masa sekolahnya, ia juga tidak begitu peduli karena ia perlu menikmati periodenya menjadi anak_ sekolahan_ juga 'kan. Tanpa harus terikat dalam sebuah hubungan serius.

"Sayang, tidakkah kau sadar, dirimu saat ini masih telanjang dan kau marah-marah seperti itu hn? Kau jelas terlihat lebih seperti pihak istri di sini."

_Peshhh_—Kise merasakan padam semburat menyapu wajahnya. Gairah untuk memukul Akashi segera ia lampiaskan, "Berhenti memanggilku sepert itu! Terdengar menggelikan saat keluar dari bibirmu tahu!" dan Kise kembali berbaring dengan selimut yang ia genggam erat, menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga wajahnya yang ia kubur dalam-dalam di bantal. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan suara kekehan pemuda di sampingnya.

Akashi melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan, ia menatap Kise yang bernapas teratur di sisinya, mungkin saja sudah tertidur. Akashi mencoba untuk tidur juga perlahan. Sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap, ia dapat merasakan berat tangan menimpa dadanya, dan gelitik rambut mengusuk lehernya. Akashi mengintip dari satu matanya yang terbuka, Kise sedang meringkuk di sisinya. _Oh begitu manis_.

"Aku tahu ini ungkapan acak em Akashi-_cchi_, dari semua gadis yang mengagumimu. Kenapa kau berakhir di ranjang denganku?" Kise menyesap bau tubuh Akashi, aroma keringat bercampur sperma itu membiusnya. "Eh atau kalau kau memang tak tertarik pada wanita, setidaknya ada banyak pria melenceng yang lebih cantik atau manis di Rakuzan, 'kan? dan mereka dengan senang hati kau dominasi."

Satu tangan Akashi beralih untuk menelusuk rambut lembut Kise, menyentuh pipinya, dan berhenti di bibir gemuk itu, semua pahatan sempurna dari Tuhan di wajah Kise tak mungkin dapat ia sia-siakan begitu saja, "Tidak ada alasan tersendiri, aku hanya tertarik pada Kise Ryouta. Tidak peduli yang mana dan bagaimana aku merasakannya. tidak peduli Kise Ryouta itu seorang pria atau wanita. Kau memang tidak cantik dan tidak manis sama sekali dengan sifat keras kepalamu itu karena ya kau itu lelaki. Tapi Ryouta—" Akashi memotong kalimatnya untuk mengecup dahi Kise, "Kau itu indah di mataku."

Setelahnya, Tidak ada balasan dari Kise.

.

* * *

.

_**And never let him go. **_

"Kau harus pindah dan tinggal di rumahku." kerutan alis di dahi Kise tercetak jelas saat mendengar ungkapan yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah yang keluar dari bibir Akashi.

"Kenapa? Kau kesepian hidup sendiri di rumah sebesar ini?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya sedang menyindirmu," Kise menambahkan tensi kerutan di dahinya. "Kau 'kan lelaki, berumur delapan belas tahun, masak iya tidak malu masih tinggal seatap dengan ayah dan ibumu." Kise tertohok, kata-kata sarkastik yang keluar dari pemuda _merah_ itu sukses membuatnya malu dan marah dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Uh bukan seperti itu, Ibuku hanya menolak aku hidup sendiri dan mengizinkanku saat aku telah menjadi mahasiswa. Lagipula keluargaku sudah membicarakannya dan menyiapkan tempat yang nyaman untukku nanti. Dan maaf sekali Tuan Seijuuro, aku menolak tinggal seatap denganmu."

"Tidak ada penawaran. Itu perintah dan absolut, kau tidak tahu ya betapa berpengaruhnya Tuan Sei ini."

Kise mendesah jengah, dan kembali menguburkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Akashi. Ia memang harus segera mengepak barang-barangnya kesini jika pemuda yang katanya berpengaruh ini sudah mengatakan hal yang seperti itu. "Idiot, Tuan Sei."

"Berarti kau akan menjadi, Idiot Nyonya Sei."

Dan ucapannya itu dihadiahi rasa nyeri akibat jemari Kise yang mencubit putingnya.

.

**End.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**: lagi2 hanya rewrite ffku di fandom lain~ gsss gomen kalau akaki jd ooc begini -_- terdorong bikin ff akaki emang ngefans sama ArcSa Reiyu dan Amariys asdfghjkl kalian kereeennn ;;; oiya btw, ini terinspirasi dari quotesnya Becca Fitzpatrick, jadi seperti ini quotesnya:

"_He felt warm and familiar. He felt solid and safe. I wanted to cling to his shirt, bury my face into the warm curve of his neck, and never let go."  
― Becca Fitzpatrick, __Crescendo _

**PROMO, main yuk ke grup scan mochichan . net pengen scan doujinshi2 versi indo nih :3 help ya~ :D **

**at least, review pls?**


End file.
